iSleepover
by KWilson
Summary: What happens when the iCarly cast has a sleepover? Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic! I really hope you all like it and please review!**

**I don't own iCarly...obviously.**

Sam POV

I waited outside Carly's door for a minute before I forced myself to pull the door open. Deep breath, Sam. I thought as I entered and greeted Spencer with a grin on my face. He goofily waved back but then frowned as I sat on a stool across from him at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Sam, have you been sleeping very much lately?" He asked, concerned. I cursed him mentally and allowed the smile to drop from my face.

"Why?" I asked tensely, unconsciously gripping the counter.

Spencer shrugged. "It's just that you seem really out of it lately and you have huge bags under your eyes. I was just wondering if something was wrong." Okay, since when did Spencer play Dr. Phil? I silently thanked god when Carly's door opened and I didn't have to answer Spencer. I turned to see the brunette haired and brown eyed tech geek of iCarly. I forced myself to take another deep breath and tried not to curse. What Spencer didn't know was that I had trouble sleeping because I always had nightmares now. It was the same one every time. In the dream, Freddie would appear and smile at me, my favorite part; but then, always when I reached out to touch him, he disappeared. It was stupid and childish, but I always woke up crying about it. It's stupid because I don't cry, at all. Especially I don't cry over a boy. I had had a crush on Freddie for a while, but after a few days of this I was forced to admit the inevitable. I was in love with Freddie Benson, the geek I had been beating up since day one. It was weird how things I used to bully him about are now some of my favorites. I love how he's smart, even if it's annoying sometimes. I love how he really does care what other people are feeling. I love how he speaks random Spanish when we're in Seattle. I love how he can actually take care of himself between fencing and the use of techniques I've demonstrated over the years. Mostly I love him. It sounds odd, but there is a distinction. It's hard to think of reasons exactly why I love him, but I just, in general, love him. It's extremely frustrating and annoying.

"Hey, Sam." Freddie greets me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Freddork." I responded automatically. "I have to go upstairs to help Carly set up." I said after clearing my throat so I could actually talk. I left with the image of Freddie's tousled hair, chocolate eyes, and so-white-that-it-may-blind-you smile. Stupid Benson.

Freddie POV

I sighed as I opened Carly's door and stepped into the apartment. Tonight wasn't going to be fun. I heard Spencer, who stood facing me; say something to Sam, whose back was turned to me. Oh, god she was already here. Sam turned to look at me with something of relief evident on her face. She took one look at me and a flash of pain went through her eyes before it became an emotionless mask again. I sighed. What had I possibly done now? I walked towards them greeting Sam in the happiest tone I could muster. Sam nodded, calling me Freddork before rushing upstairs to help Carly, or so she said. I grimaced when I realized Sam had left an image of herself with me. Stupid silky blond hair, shining blue eyes, and slim figure. I was broken out of my trance when Spencer waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, leaning against the kitchen counter for support.

"I just asked if you were okay. You don't look like you've been sleeping lately." Spencer commented, obviously concerned. I took a deep breath. It was all my stupid nightmares fault. I hated to admit it, but the only good part of my nightmares was seeing Sam in the beginning. Her disappearing as I reached for her? Not cool. I mean sure over the last few months I'd had a huge crush on her but these dreams could only mean one thing. I was in love with Sam, the bully who had tormented me from the first day we met. It was interesting how the exact things I hated about her last year are now desirable qualities. Sam had always had a different type of smart then school smart, but now that was different with her C's and B's. As she matured, her meanness simply transformed into bluntness, something I admired. I really love that she doesn't bully anymore, except for me of course. Of course there was just something about her that kept bringing me back to reminisce about the fireworks on our first kiss. I had had other kisses since then, but none with the fireworks. She was amazing, and I hated the other boys in school starting to realize this.

"Uh..I just haven't been able to sleep good lately." I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck as Spencer eyed me suspiciously. "Really, it's nothing." Spencer shook his head sadly for a minute.

"Wait, how are going to stay up for the iCarly sleepover tonight if you're already tired?" Spencer realized, concerned. I shrugged.

"I haven't really figured that out yet, Spence." I told him as he smirked at me.

"Well, looks like you're going to have to do the dare then." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. Sam, Carly, and I had agreed that the first one to fall asleep would have to do a dare suggested by a viewer. Whoever stayed awake the longest got to pick one of the viewers' dares and the loser would have to do the dare on the next iCarly. Spencer stopped laughing as he realized something. "As long as Sam doesn't fall asleep first. Then you would be off the hook." I raised my eyebrows and snorted, even though the mere mention of her name sent a slight shock through my system.

"No way Sam has gotten less sleep than me." I announced calmly, crossing my arms across my chest. Spencer leaned forward and smiled.

"My money's on Sam falling asleep first. Sorry, Freddie." He laughed and I started to be honestly confused. How could Sam possibly get less sleep than me? This last week I had gotten like 14 hours total or something ridiculously low like that. Spencer seemed to sense my question and he turned serious.

"I don't know what's wrong with you and Sam, but Sam usually sleeps here and let me tell you, I haven't caught her asleep all week. I think she's on the brink of passing out." Spencer looked seriously upset now. I was worried myself. Spencer was always up at the crack of dawn and Sam couldn't possibly WANT to be awake that early. I glanced at the kitchen clock behind Spencer and saw that I had an hour to get everything set up for our all nighter iCarly. I hadn't really wanted to do the stupid sleepover in the first place, especially with my latest insomnia, but Carly had wanted to do this for months. Besides, if Sam was more tired than I was (which worried me because the ground swayed under my feet) then I might not have to do the dare if she fell asleep first. I shook my head a little bit, just to try to clear it of Sam.

"Well, I gotta go set up, Spence. Catch you later." I waved goodbye and hurried up the stairs.

**Thanks so much for reading! I already have some great ideas and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter 2!** **Now, I couldn't decide to put this in Sam or Freddie's POV. So, I made both! You can read just one POV or both, your choice.**

**Oh, and I don't own iCarly. :(**

Sam POV

Carly was hauling the beanbags out of the middle of the floor towards the backstage area when I opened the door to the studio.

"Sup, Carls." I greeted her as I pulled the door closed behind me.

Carly looked up. "Oh, hi Sam." I yawned loudly as I walked over to lean against the car bumper.

"Sam, I thought I told you to get some real sleep last night." Carly groaned as she came to lean next to me on the bumper. I glared at her, annoyed by her automatic assumption that I hadn't even given it effort.

"I tried." I said, unable to contain all of my annoyance. Carly sighed and looked at the floor.

"Remember when we promised to tell each other everything?" She looked at me, hurt. Oh chiz. I shifted my eyes to the floor and tried to swallow the lump in my throat, to no avail.

"Yes, I remember." I nod slowly, my heart still running faster than normal. Carly was still shooting me her hurt look.

"Why aren't you sleeping Sam? What's wrong?" She just stared at me and I remembered my rash promise and instantly regretted it.

"I..I-uhh. I" I stuttered as she looked at me expectantly. I was really tempted to lie, but I had promised. Luckily, because I was on the verge of spilling my guts, Freddie burst into the room. That was one thing you could say for the boy, stellar timing…and beautiful brown eyes and a ripped body from fencing. I swallowed, commanding myself to stop. This was getting ridiculous.

"Okay, we still have to get a few things set up. Hey did Spencer ever get the milk, Carly?" Freddie said, completely oblivious. Freddie yawned, making me yawn. Carly shot a glare at Freddie and then turned back to me.

"We will continue this later. And you WILL tell me." Carly hissed quietly into my ear. I ignored her, the dread momentarily leaving my system when Freddie had walked in. That's just one thing I hate about him. He makes me forget about things that are bothering me when he's around. Stupid Benson.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Freddie finally realized the tension in the room.

"No!" I yelled at the exact time Carly yelled "Yes!" I glared at her and she glared right back. Freddie walked over to stand in front of us.

"Hey are you two in a fight?" He looked worried.

"No!" We both yelled at him. I yawned suddenly. A second later Freddie was yawning in response.

"Aww, not you too! Why can't either of you sleep before we attempt to pull an all nighter?" Carly shook her head, clearly frustrated. Wait..why wasn't Freddie sleeping? Important questions!

"Don't worry Carly, we can stay awake." Freddie said reassuringly. Carly sighed and started to get up. Freddie moved towards me to stay out of her way. His hand lightly brushed mine and we both jumped violently. I clutched my hand that felt like it had been electrocuted..but in a good way, if that were possible. I felt a blush spread to my cheeks and tried to ignore the electrocution tingle.

"Watch it Benson, or I'll watch it for you." I growled at him. He looked down at the floor.

"Sorry." He said, looking a little out of it. He inspected his hand, like he was looking for burn marks or something. I carefully avoided touching him or looking at him as I got up to help Carly put away the last beanbag chair. Carly grabbed a huge fuzzy blanket that would cover most of the studio floor in case one of us fell asleep here. I suddenly felt a pair of eyes burning into my back. I whirled around and caught Freddie staring at me. Throwing the pillows down onto the blanket, I turned stare icily at him.

"What do you want, Fredison?" I demanded. To my surprise, he blushed.

"Uh, nothing." He said unconvincingly. He quickly walked around me, extremely careful not to touch me. I turned and watched him look at his laptop. "Fifteen minutes to show. We should all get changed." Dang it! I hadn't remembered we were going to wear pajamas. I would just have to borrow some from Carly.

"Good idea." I heard Carly say as she gripped my wrist tightly and pulled me towards the elevator. I groaned, knowing I couldn't be saved by Freddie's timing now.

Freddie POV

I strode into the studio and said "Okay, we still have to get a few things set up. Hey did Spencer ever get the milk, Carly?" I yawned and frowned when Sam yawned too. She really must be tired. Carly gave me an angry look and turned back to hiss something at Sam. Sam was looking at me weirdly, a combination of annoyance and something else I didn't recognize. It was almost…longing? But no, that wasn't possible.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" I apologized. Carly yelled a "Yes!" as Sam yelled a "No!" They turned to glare at each other. I walked over to the car.

"Hey are you two in a fight?" I asked. Carly and Sam fighting? Not pretty at all.

"No!" They both yelled at me. Sam yawned loudly and I found myself yawning back.

"Aww, not you too! Why can't either of you sleep before we attempt to pull an all nighter?" Carly said, upset. I turned to look at Sam and noticed just how deep the bags under her eyes were etched into her face. I shook my head, worried. Why couldn't Sam sleep?

"Don't worry Carly, we can stay awake." I said, trying to avoid another fight. Carly sighed and pushed off of the car bumper. I quickly moved out of her way when I felt a sudden shock that almost hurt it was so strong on my hand. I jerked away and realized that Sam moved her hand away from me in a similar way. I felt THAT just from touching Sam's hand. Holy chiz. I was in deeper than I thought. I looked closer and noticed a reddish tingle lighting up Sam's fair skin. She was blushing!

"Watch it Benson, or I'll watch it for you." Sam threatened. I was just glad she didn't beat me up…but if she touches me again I might get to feel that again. Maybe she could beat me up, just this once.

"Sorry." I apologized lamely. I pulled my hand to my face. How? How did I possibly feel that when I touched Sam Puckett? I mean, sure, I had told Carly that I was over her last year and even had two girlfriends since then; but I hadn't ever felt THAT. Sam deliberately avoided me as she got up to help Carly. As they were spreading the blanket out, I found myself staring at Sam. She was so beautiful…and out of my league. Sam suddenly spun around and caught me staring. She slowly dropped the pillows.

"What do you want, Fredison?" She sounded slightly annoyed. I blushed.

"Uh, nothing." Oh nice one, that will definitely be believed. I carefully gave Sam a wide berth as I walked past her to check the time on my laptop. "Fifteen minutes to show. We should go get changed." Sam looked upset for a moment until Carly grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the elevator…then she looked terrified. I faintly heard Carly say "Good idea." I nodded my head and reached into my backpack for my pajamas.

**Don't worry the Seddiness will pick up next chapter! Hopefully that will be up in the next few days, but until then please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's Chapter 3! I had so much fun writing this Chapter and I hope you like it!**

**I wish I owned iCarly...but I don't. :(**

Sam POV

It took about two seconds to get to Carly's room. "Speak." She commanded. I just looked at her for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"I can't sleep because I've been having nightmares." I admitted. Carly looked at me in surprise.

"What nightmare could possibly keep you from sleep?" she wondered. I grimaced just at the thought of it. It really didn't sound terrifying but this nightmare always made me wake up crying, if not sobbing. It was so ridiculous because I don't cry, at all!

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. I don't want to be late for the show." I prayed Carly would take the bait. She looked at me suspiciously but nodded her consent. Good, I may actually be able to make up an excuse by the time I talk to her.

"Hey, can I borrow some pajamas?" I asked her. Carly flashed me a smile.

"Of course."

Freddie POV

I had quickly thrown on my blue pajama bottoms and pulled on the white muscle shirt. I smiled with pride as I studied the muscles I had developed from fencing. It was funny how many girls were willing to go out with you when you fill out. Sam had been upset when she was proven wrong about a girl never wanting to go on a date with me. I might have even called her reaction jealousy if I didn't know better.

The elevator dinged to signal the opening door. I took a deep breath and braced myself. Yet as soon as she walked in the room, I couldn't breathe or think. Sure Carly would always be pretty in her short shorts and tank top, but Sam in short shorts and a tank top…oh my god. They must have been Carly's because Sam would never wear something like this on purpose. It had taken me a while to notice but the combination of her tan legs, gold hair and blue eyes but I definitely wasn't the only one. Guys were suddenly tripping over themselves to ask her out and Sam had gone out with a few. All losers, in my opinion. Sam didn't seem to notice me gawking because she had her eyes trained on the floor. I realized she was determined not to look at me. I recovered enough to throw on a cocky smile as Sam walked up to me to retrieve the blue remote. I snatched it just as she was about to grab it. Sure enough, she looked up at me to glare and her anger seemed to falter and fail. For a brief moment, she seemed stunned. But then that emotionless mask stole across her face as she took the remote from me, still careful not to touch me. I still felt like I was on the losing end of one of Sam's sucker punches to the stomach, but I picked up the camera.

Sam POV

I wouldn't look at him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction….or myself the pain. I was doing pretty well until a hand shot out and took my remote as I reached for it. I couldn't help it: I glared at him. I almost gasped out loud. I always knew that fencing kept Freddie in shape but holy chiz! Lean muscles curled up his arms and under his tight fitting muscle shirt, I saw the hint of a six pack. I wiped my face clean as fast as possible and turned my back to him to face Carly.

_When had Freddie turned into the hot tech geek? _

_About the time you realized you were in love with him._ Said a sarcastic voice in my head.

_Shut up._ I growled to myself.

3 HOURS LATER: 11 PM

Sam POV

We had just finished our segment about this crazy hobo that lived across the street from me. I felt exhausted and I could feel my eyes already closing when Carly announced that we were going to drink our third glass of warm milk: a recipe for sleep. I didn't say anything. I just dropped to my knees and lay down on my side. I pulled a pillow closer and was dead to the world.

Freddie POV

I thought everything was going well until Sam just collapsed to her knees and curled up on her side. Carly turned to smile at the camera.

"You know what that means viewers! You can now leave suggestions for the next iCarly on the dare you want Sam to complete!" she said, bubbly. Except I could tell she was worried as she continued to steal peeks at Sam. I closed my eyes for a minute and jolted back to wakefulness when Carly pushed my shoulder.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Carly asked, worried. I pushed the camera into her arms and stumbled over to the blanket. I plopped down about three feet from Sam. Her sleeping face was the last thing I saw before I sunk into unconsciousness.

Carly POV

"Well okay, viewers. Sam and Freddie are both asleep." I pointed the camera at them as they slept, facing each other but still three or so feet apart. I turned the camera back to face me.

"Okay let's go back to the next segment and then I'll check some viewer comments to see what you-" I pointed at the camera for emphasis. "-want me to do." I grinned and headed downstairs.

11:15 PM

Carly POV

"So that answers the age old question: How many fish can a penguin eat in thirty seconds?" I smiled into the camera as I headed back up to the studio. I rambled about this and that as I checked the viewer requests. Every comment I read asked me to check on Sam and Freddie.

"Well, you guys really want me to check on Sam and Freddie." I said to the camera before pivoting it to face the sleeping duo. I was startled to see that Freddie and Sam were about a foot closer then I had last left them. They were both frowning in their sleep, obviously troubled. Freddie gently eased himself closer to Sam in his sleep and his frown lessened. I decided it would be best not to comment on any of this.

11:45 PM

Carly POV

I finished the segment involving prank calls, laughing as I set down the phone. I carried the camera, pointing it at myself as I walked up the stairs.

"Well, okay! That concludes this segment. I'm heading up to check the viewer requests again." I explain. I continue to ramble about this and that as I open the door to the studio and make my way to Freddie's laptop. Again, every single comment begged me to check on Sam and Freddie.

"Alright, you guys asked for it. Here they are!" I whisper/yelled trying not to wake them up. I smiled to myself as I noticed that Sam and Freddie were only about a foot apart now. I was about to turn the camera away when Sam thrashed to face the opposite direction. She now had her back to Freddie and tears were streaming down her face. Sam had said something about nightmares, but it must be terrible if it made her cry.

"Don't…Go…Freddie…" Sam sleep talked. My jaw dropped. Sam's nightmares were about Freddie? I shifted my focus to Freddie and saw that he also frowned heavily, possibly on the verge of tears. Sam whimpered and Freddie's frown deepened. I shifted the camera's focus back to Sam, who was reaching her arms out for something that I couldn't see. A sob caught in her throat and I turned to see Freddie's arms stretch across the remaining foot between them. I was caught up with the perfection of the moment and the chemistry between them as his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist. Freddie cradled Sam's head against his chest and pulled her back against him. Sam's tears immediately stopped. She responded to Freddie's presence and wiggled herself closer to him..if that were even possible. Sam and Freddie's heartbroken faces suddenly broke into identical expressions of the most blissful happiness.

I turned the camera towards me. "So Sam had a bad dream and Freddie comforted her." I explained lamely. I caught movement out of the corner of my eyes and quickly swiveled the camera back.

Freddie moved his lips to Sam's ear and whispered "I love you, Sam." Sam shivered and gently switched sides so that she and Freddie were face to face, mere centimeters from each other. "I love you, Freddie." She whispered back. His arms tightened around her waist and Sam's arms wound around his neck. Their lips crashed together and it seemed so romantic and amazing…and then they woke up. Both of their eyes shot open and Sam pulled away, pushing against Freddie's chest. His arms were still holding her in place by her waist as Sam frantically tried to escape.

"What the hell, Benson? Let me go!" Sam yelled in Freddie's face. A shocked Freddie finally seem to come around as his arms loosened around Sam's waist. She pushed away and rolled onto her back, quickly lunging to her feet. Freddie also stood quickly, furious.

"What the hell to me! What the hell to you! What was that?" Freddie demanded, in Sam's face now. Sam pushed him away in anger but I couldn't help but notice her hands linger on his chest just a second longer then was strictly necessary.

"I usually ask questions when I wake up with you KISSING me!" Sam yelled back. Freddie's face grew red with anger and he got in Sam's face again.

"ME kissing YOU! Highly unlikely, demon. It was YOU kissing ME!"

I finally spoke up. "Actually, I think it was mutual." They both jumped TOWARDS each other as they saw me. I smirked, trying to hide a smile.

"Carly! Did you videotape that?" they cried in unison, turning to glare at each other. I ran back to Freddie's laptop and switched to the B camera, beaming the whole time. I was going to get Sam and Freddie together if it was the last thing I ever did. I walked back in between Sam and Freddie, who still looked like they wanted to kill each other.

"Freddie, go sit on the car for a minute." I pushed him in the right direction and turned to Sam. "Do you talk in your sleep?" I asked her frankly. Now to her credit, Sam hadn't had enough sleep in weeks and she HAD just woken up. I'm not sure if she knew what I was getting at.

"Well yeah, Mel always shared a room with me when we were little. She told me that she could only trust that I wasn't lying when I sleep talked." Sam looked very confused. My grin grew wider. So Sam DID love Freddie, even though she would never admit it.

"Thanks, Sam." I gently pushed her out of the B camera view and pulled Freddie up from the car.

"So, Freddie. Do you sleep talk?" He was also not quite with it.

Looking confused, he answered. "Yes, but only when I'm dreaming about." My jaw dropped.

"Wait, what exactly did you dream?" Freddie blushed.

"It was an amazing dream." He started, staring off into space. He seemed to snap out of it all of a sudden. "I'd rather not say…"

"YES!" I yelled. I pointed at the camera. "Did you not just see what happened iCarly viewers!" I gestured for Sam to come back into the shot. She reluctantly stood next to Freddie, leaning awkwardly away from him. Then a look of absolute horror crossed her face as a possibility occurred to her. Sam had been dreaming the usual nightmare, except this time, Freddie came back. He told her he loved her and even kissed her….and she HAD woken up kissing Freddie.

Numbly, Sam walked over to me the look of dread and horror becoming worse. She gripped my shoulders tightly.

"What did I say?" Sam demanded of me. I looked at her, still beaming. Her face froze and she shook me, not to hard but not softly either.

"Well I hope you understand, but we have to take a short intermission. Hopefully we'll see you later tonight." I winked at the camera and told Freddie to turn it off. Still confused, he complied. I turned to face Sam.

"You have to let go of me if you want me to show you." I told her gently. Sam nodded once slowly, and released me. Freddie quickly took her place.

"Wait, Carly what happened? Oh chiz, what did I say!" I beamed at him and pushed him softly towards Sam. They looked at each other, sheer terror etched across their features. I went to the laptop and pressed the button that would play back the footage that started at 11:45. I leaned back against the wall and smiled.

**Please Review and tell me if you want more! Thanks to Randomqueen95, krisiten, X-Star-Girl-26-X and Mystapleza for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, half of you are going to hate me after this chapter and hopefully the other half will like it. This story is under the genre hurt for a reason!**

**Honestly, I can't see Freddie and Sam getting together easily. Besides the fact that they are the two most STUBBORN people on EARTH, I think that Sam has some serious self-esteem issues. She almost seems to be hiding behind her tought girl rep all the time, at least that's how I see it. So, this may seem a little out of character but you have to consider that: 1. They are both extremly sleep deprived, 2. Broken hearts suck and make you do stuff you would never normally do, and 3. Love is another crazy thing that makes you do stuff you would never normally do.**

**Also, the bolded/italicized lines are lyrics to the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday. This song seems almost perfect for my fanfic and I couldn't resist putting it on here. (HINT: Listen to the song to see how my story will go)**

**Oh, and I don't own iCarly :(**

Sam POV

Oh chiz! I'm so screwed! Why did I have to wake up kissing Benson? I had felt like a million fireworks were exploding in my head and my body was almost on fire with the electric current that passed through us. Only it was wrong, all wrong. Freddie and I would never be together and I had known that since that first day I realized I had a crush on him. We were just to different to be a couple. I could hardly admit it to myself, but I also knew that I just can't trust him. If I trust him and he leaves me then I will be nothing, a pathetic shadow of what I used to be. I know these sound like excuses, but there are many reasons why we will NEVER be together. I know what I had said in my dream but if I said that out loud I think I might die…..

Freddie POV

I was freaking out! I had just had my second kiss with Sam. It was weird, but with Sam I felt everything, the fireworks and the tingling that the people in movies always talked of. I just didn't know what I had said out loud. Please spare me, oh please let me snore for once….

Sam POV

I watched tensely as Carly checked the viewer comments. I wondered why they had wanted to watch Freddie and I sleep. It was almost as if they knew that something was going to happen. Carly trained the camera on us and I saw tears on my face and I remembered the terrible nightmare. On screen, I heard myself speak and I groaned.

"Don't…Go…Freddie…" I said. The camera shifted focus to show a frowning Freddie on the verge of tears. I heard myself whimper in the background and Freddie's frown deepened. The camera switched back to me and I was reaching out for Freddie in my dream. A sob seemed to get caught in my throat and then Freddie's arms were there. His arms wrapped around my waist and he cradled my head into his chest, my back pressed against him. I saw myself smile and stop crying. I gasped out loud when I saw myself wriggling to be closer to him. How embarrassing… Then I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was happy now. Freddie and I wore identical grins of happiness as we cuddled.

_That couldn't have been me…_

_But it was._

Freddie POV

I was beyond coherent thought. All I knew that Sam had nightmares bad enough to make her cry, all about me leaving. I couldn't help thinking that Sam in my arms was perfect and natural, so why would I ever leave? Carly turned the camera to face her and muttered something about how I was just comforting Sam. Sorry Carly, everyone who wasn't blind could see it. Maybe even a few of the blind people could see it. The camera quickly turned around to face Sam and I again. I squeezed my eyes shut. I remember this part of my dream. My mouth moves to Sam's ear and I whispered, but not quietly enough, that I loved her. I turned to see Sam gasp, shaking her head back in forth. She stumbled away from me towards the blanket. Then, either from lack of sleep or from what she had just seen, Sam fainted. Carly ran to Sam's side, screaming her name. I stepped closer to them and then I heard from the video: "I love you, Freddie." I froze and stared at Sam who lay still on the floor, her blond curls cascading around her. Carly was shaking her and checking for her pulse. Carly cried out in relief when she felt Sam's strong, steady pulse under her fingers. I kneeled next to Sam and gently reached out to touch her face…

Sam POV

There it was. Benson had said he loved me. This was my absolute worst nightmare, a situation I didn't think I would ever have to deal with because how could Freddie possibly love ME? I think I could deal with me loving him and not being together but if we loved each other but couldn't be together… The pain crashed into me, making me gasp with its sheer force. It was like I was caught in my own personal car wreck where the only thing that was certain was the crushing pain. I stumbled away from him numbly. I had to get out of here, just away from everything, the throbbing pain in my head included. I stumbled backwards quickly before having the strange and almost pleasant sensation of falling. Then I saw black. Everything was very peaceful and it felt nice to just sit here in the black and forget everything. I felt the corners of my lips tug up into a smile. It was nice being here, just me and the black. Unfortunately, a shock of electricity shot through me and I opened my eyes reluctantly, not remembering where I was. Freddie was leaning over me, touching my face tenderly. I grabbed his hand and pushed it away, scrambling to my feet. Carly steadied me when I almost fell again. Balance issues weren't a fun side effect of sleep deprivation, but I couldn't really think of a good side effect of sleep deprivation. Freddie moved to be closer to me and I backed away more. I looked at the ground for a minute, bracing myself. This was going to hurt like hell.

I looked up at Freddie. "No." I said softly. His face crumbled and I felt the pain myself, tugging at my chest. Within a second, the tugging grew into an all out war where the two sides pulling me apart were dead set on splitting me in half. There was Freddie's Sam, the one I wanted to be so badly. Freddie's Sam begged for me to laugh, to say I was only joking. To embrace Freddie and tell him I loved him. Then there was Nobody's Sam, the one I would always be. Nobody's Sam was the logical one, telling me all of the reasons why Freddie would be better off without me. It was Nobody's Sam who was speaking to Freddie.

"We can't." I heard my voice crack and knew I had to get away, anywhere but here. I grabbed the door and jerked it open. Stumbling down the stairs, I realized that Carly would probably come looking for me. Right now I didn't particularly care and my brain demanded sleep. I collapsed onto the welcoming couch and was swept away in seconds.

Freddie POV

I had been overjoyed to see that Sam was awake, but she continued to avoid me like I was the plague. Every time I moved closer, she took a deliberate step back. She looked at the floor and then looked at me, pain still etched heavily across her features.

"No." she said. I didn't want to think I had heard correctly but I knew I had. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, what I imagined being stabbed would feel like. It twisted and tore at me, a sharp cold that seemed to spread contagiously. Goosebumps rose on my arms as I stared at Sam and could see she was in just as much pain as I was in. She didn't have to do this. She rejected me reluctantly, but I couldn't figure out why she was so against this.

"We can't." Sam whispered, desperately grabbing the studio door and stumbling away. I tried not to, but a single tear escaped my eye and landed at my feet. The first of many to come.

"I..I've…I have to go home, Carly." I slurred and stumbled towards the door. I somehow made it down the stairs before the first sob escaped me. I tripped over the last step and grabbed the back of the couch for support. Still groaning, I looked down at the couch and froze. There _she_ was, fast asleep. Her hands gripped the couch cushions tightly and she was incredibly tense in her sleep. But when I saw her vulnerable face was twisted in pain, that's when I felt it. My heart gave out and shattered. I could feel the thousands of shards imbedding themselves in my vital organs. Piercing and cold, the shards were buried deep. I almost collapsed with how much it hurt and I wrapped my arms around my stomach, attempting to hold myself together. I looked at her pain stricken face one more time before running out the door, slamming it behind me. I had done something to her, something terrible to make her do this. I rushed into my apartment as another sob escaped me. I expected my mom to be there, smothering me when all I needed was to be alone. I was relieved when I remembered she was at work tonight. I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. My entire body burned with the irrational but tangible pain I felt. I choked back a sob and pulled my arms tighter around myself. I had done something to hurt her already and I knew that my heart was gone, forever. I knew that there was no way to piece myself back together. I was shattered.

_**And I've lost who I am…**_

Sam POV

I don't think I'm going to sleep ever again. I had crashed on the couch after easily the worst moments of my life, and I dreamed….

At first, the dream was normal. _He_ stood there and smiled at me. I couldn't breathe, he was so beautiful. He reached for me, his chocolate eyes shining. Then his face suddenly morphed into a look of intense pain and he curled his outstretched arms around his chest. The weirdest part was I felt like someone actually was watching me, not just the dream Freddie in front of me. I gasped at the pain of it, thinking_ his_ name. He sobbed loudly and almost dropped to the floor. I was speechlessly horrified as he stumbled away from me, still in pain. It's a broken heart I realized. It's a broken heart that was my fault, all my fault. I jerked upwards and cried out. Waking up, sobbing loudly with tears streaming down my face was becoming almost normal. I quickly pulled the pillow out from under my head and stifled my cries. More accurately, I stifled Freddie's Sam as she howled loudly in pain and regret. Nobody's Sam was calmly reassuring me that I had done the right thing. I would only disappoint Freddie in the end anyway. It was much better to end it early than suffer his disappointment later. Then Carly was there, silent but reassuring. She cradled me against her and patted my back but I didn't cry anymore. At least, not that Carly could tell. Finally, neck stiff and eyes bloodshot, I rose to greet the morning. I silently rubbed my eyes and stood shakily. Carly looked at me sympathetically.

"I'll make you a ham and cheese omelet with some bacon, Sam. Then you'll feel a little better." Carly said softly, like I was something fragile that could break at any moment. I was confused for a second before I absorbed her words. She got up to walk past me into the kitchen when I caught her arm.

"No, I'm not hungry." I sounded completely dead, no emotion whatsoever coloring my voice. I didn't look to see the expression on her face before I turned away and walked up to the iCarly studio. I took one look at the studio and fell to a fetal position on the floor. He had stood there. That was his laptop. He had set down his backpack there. There was too much of him here for Freddie's Sam. My heart raced desperately, beating itself to a pulp as it tried to escape my chest at each new thought. I gave up trying to control Freddie's Sam, pulling my knees to my chest and releasing the first sob of many to come.

_**And I can't understand**_

_**Why my heart is so broken**_

_**Rejecting your love**_

******Okay, so I hope that that was okay. I think I got some pretty good broken heart symptoms in there but leave me ideas in the reviews if you have any other good symptoms.**

**Speaking of reviews, thanks to these awesome people: Rimacchi Kuran, Mystapleza, XcrozzybabezX, thegoodlife1, freaky156, Sam and Freddie are SEDDIE, and PartyPooper845. Reviews really keep me going and the more I get the faster I will update! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the next chapter! This isn't a very happy chapter, but I promise there will be happy chapters in the future!**

**The bolded/italicized lyrics come from the song 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday. Please Review!**

Freddie POV

My mom had come in after a long time of staring at the ceiling. By this time, there were no more tears, only emptiness. Mom rushed to my side and asked what was wrong. I didn't even bother to answer, still staring at the ceiling. The pattern of dots was the only thing I could be sure of, and yes they were very reliable. After a while, mom had gone away reluctantly, saying something about me seeing a doctor. I allowed my eyes to shift around the room briefly. That was the computer she had overheated. That was the pear phone that she had licked twice. Then the shirt I had wore the night we had kissed. She had said that we couldn't, never. I sharply inhaled before being swept into the mind numbing cries again. I had hurt her, but she had broken me.

_**Without, love gone wrong**_

_**Lifeless words carry on….**_

We can't. Never.

Sam POV

I was numb. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't move. Mostly I didn't think. It was a long while after the sleepover, but I didn't really measure in time anymore. I had a feeling that it was morning, based on the smell of foods coming from Carly's kitchen. It smelled like bacon and pancakes, something that normally would have excited me. Now, nothing could distract me from the involuntary war raging inside me. Nobody's Sam was still winning, pushing back Freddie's Sam with accusations and calm logic.

_But I love him!_ Freddie's Sam argued.

_Well, he can't possibly love you anymore. If he even loved you in the first place. _Responded Nobody's Sam coldly.

_He has to, he has to forgive me!_

_If he actually considers forgiving you then it's only going to be a lie. Then he's going to leave you when you are at you weakest._

_He won't leave me!_

_Oh? Why wouldn't he? You're a tomboy that's only ever had two boyfriends, one who tried to cheat on you and the other only noticed you because you didn't act like yourself. Those other dates you had don't even count because you didn't even bother to ask for a second date because you were too busy looking at Freddie! When are you finally going to realize that you're not good enough?_

Freddie's Sam wasn't able to respond to that compelling evidence.

I vaguely remembered when Carly had found me up in the studio and asked me if I needed to go home to my mom. I had looked at her, confused. I had told her I didn't live with my mom. She had frowned and asked how long I had lived without my mom. I had pondered this for a while before telling her I wasn't sure. I had tried to remember for Carly, but everything was fuzzy. It suddenly came to me as I sat on Carly's couch. Everything was fuzzy because clarity was bad. When I looked around or thought too much it hurt. I shifted a little as Carly placed a plate of food in my lap. I didn't want it and mumbled this to her. Carly gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Sam, you are going to eat this food. Then you are going to change clothes. After you change clothes, I'm taking you to my doctor." Carly had a steely glint in her eye as I stared at her stupidly. I didn't think I had slept in a while, and that made me slow. I reached down and slowly picked up a piece of bacon. I put it to my mouth and took a small bite. Carly watched me eat the whole plate and then sent me to her room to change. I came back a little while later and Carly took my hand like I was a small child, guiding me to her car in the parking lot. I remember dozing off but not quite falling asleep, which was fine with me. Sleeping was painful, so it was bad. Later, I noticed that Carly was dragging me into a room with bright white lights. I remembered something.

"Where's Spencer?" I slurred. Carly looked up from a clipboard she was writing on. She seemed unsure what to say.

"He's helping a…friend." She finally said. I nodded my head and went back to dozing. A little while after this, Carly gently pulled at my wrist and led me down a bright hallway towards a room with a bed and some chairs. I plopped down in one of the chairs, dozing again. A woman with dark hair in a ponytail walked in and introduced herself as Dr. Peterson. I stared at her with my eyes half open, my head leaning against the wall behind me. Carly said something and I did my best not to close my eyes. Sleeping is bad, remember? Dr. Peterson came to kneel in front of me. I opened my eyes a little wider but made no other movements to indicate I knew of her existence.

"You're Sam, right? I watch your web show." The doctor said and I remembered that something bad had happened on the last web show, but I had forbidden myself from even thinking about it. I nod my head once, to show I'm listening.

"When's the last time you slept Sam?" The doctor asked quietly. I realized that this lady must be trying to help me so I tried to think.

"I don't remember." I slurred at her. The doctor shook her head and frowned.

"Why don't you sleep, Sam?"

I frown. "Sleeping hurts me."

"Does eating hurt you, Sam?"

"I don't think so, at least not yet." The doctor scribbled notes as I answered her, still slurring the words together. She turned to Carly.

"I haven't seen something this bad in a long time. I didn't think it was even possible to get it this young." The doctor told Carly and I listened.

"What's wrong with her?" Carly whispered, worried.

"The last time I saw something this severe was when a woman lost her husband of 25 years to a car accident." The doctor shook her head. "They did everything together, she even told me they had been best friends in high school, but then suddenly he was gone. She might have been able to go through the normal grieving process, but she had nightmares. She told me that everywhere she looked; she saw where he had been. Eventually, she shrunk into a shell of herself, not eating or sleeping and refusing to think." The doctor sighed. "I gave her some medication that controlled the nightmares and she was able to at least put up the act that she was recovering."

"Did she recover?" Carly whispered.

"Not really. I truly believe that without her husband half of her had been ripped away. She did things and saw people, but she hasn't smiled to this day."

"Sam isn't like that, is she?" Carly asked fearfully. The doctor looked at her sadly.

"I've only seen symptoms like this that one time. I am very careful with broken hearts because they can lead to many other health problems. Depression, insomnia, malnutrition, there are a lot of possibilities. I just don't understand how two seventeen year olds could already feel like such essential parts of each other and not even have kissed or been a couple before. How long ago did the nightmares start?"

"About a month ago, Sam started getting bags under her eyes and I started to get worried. Oh, and they have kissed before." Carly answered.

"They did kiss? That could explain the nightmares if… Wait, how long ago did they kiss?"

"Two or three years ago. They told me they kissed 'just to get their first kiss over with'." The doctor let out a low whistle.

"Did you notice any changes at all?"

Carly frowned. "Well, Sam messes with him less now. He told me he hadn't ever really loved me but he just had thought he loved me about a year ago. I thought they were just growing up." The doctor thought hard for a minute. Her face darkened.

"I see what happened." I felt her turn to face me, where I sat with my eyes slightly open. Her face was pitying and sympathetic. I hated it. "I'll give you a month's worse of the sleep medicine. Try to make her live her normal life. Just don't mention his name or anything related to him unless she brings it up first. Sam is hurting terribly right now."

"Wait a second, what happened?" Carly asked. I kept my eyes closed but listened closely. She couldn't possibly know…

"If I had to guess, I would say that Sam is terrified. I'm not willing to say soul mates or anything, but the symptoms are very extreme for just regular puppy love. This has to be something more."

"Why would she be terrified of something that would make her so happy?"

The doctor sighed. "Sam is terrified of a lot of things. First, I would have to say that she is worried that he isn't really in love with her, just like he wasn't really in love with you. Second, if he is really in love with her, Sam thinks she's not good enough for him. She thinks he deserves more, his "perfect" girl that he's been chasing all these years. Third, Sam doesn't trust. I looked at the information you gave me and almost everyone that she ever cared about has left her. She only trusts you and Spencer at this point. How could she let in this boy who is literally a part of her very self, based on her reaction to all of this, how could she trust that he wouldn't tear her in half and leave her just like everyone else? Now, every time she looks, thinks, dreams, or does anything she has to think about him because he's been around her so much."

As the doctor left the room, Carly turned to me. "Oh my god…"

_**But I know, all I know **_

_**Is that the end's beginning**_

Freddie POV

I lay down, but I didn't sleep. I stared, but I didn't see. I tried my hardest not to think but I sometimes slipped up. I wondered why she had said no so quickly, so against us. I grimaced and gritted my teeth. It was almost impossible to think about her. Suddenly, my door flew open. I didn't move. I heard footsteps and then Spencer leaned over me.

"Hey." He said. I just stared at him, too tired to talk. He stood over me for a minute, a look of sadness on his face.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor." He told me. I didn't even muster the energy to shrug. I just stared at him. Spencer reached down and grabbed my arms, gently pulling me to my feet. I realized I was still in the same pajamas as the sleepover. I gasped out loud at the thought and fell to my knees, wheezing. Thinking he had hurt me, Spencer yelped and kneeled next to me. A few tears escaped before I gritted my teeth and managed to stop before I pulled out the waterworks in front of Spencer. I slowly climbed to my feet and leaned heavily against Spencer until we reached his car. It was noon outside. I guess it had been a whole day since… I fell to my knees again and hugged myself together. I was unable to stop a few sobs from escaping, but I had it mostly under control. Spencer helped me into the passenger seat. After he had gotten in on the driver's side, he turned to me.

"Freddie, why do you keep falling like that?" Spencer asked me softly. I turned to look at him, my tortured eyes enough to answer. Spencer nodded and drove as I tried my best not to doze off. A little while later Spencer parked and helped me inside a gray building. At least it wasn't a hospital. He helped me down a hallway, through a deserted waiting area, and into a bright room with a few chairs and a bed. I didn't know why, but this room really woke me up. Something about it was important and I had to figure it out. I plopped down on a chair and leaned my head against the wall. A few seconds later a dark haired lady came in.

"Hello Spencer." She said to him and then turned to look at me, almost as if she were sizing me up. She seemed satisfied, nodding to herself. "Hello Freddie, I'm Dr. Peterson." I stared at her, too tired to show recognition. She walked to kneel in front of me.

"When did you last sleep, Freddie?" she asked me. The effort was enormous but I finally answered.

"Define sleep."

"Nice, pleasant. Free of nightmares." I frowned, thinking. It was very hard to remember.

"Over a month." I said.

"Do you eat?"

"I'm not hungry." I answered. She made a few notes on her clipboard and shook her head back and forth.

"What?" I asked, leaning forward. She looked at me carefully.

"It's about her." I winced and unconsciously folded one of my arms across my chest, holding myself together. This was what I needed to find out.

"I want to know."

"Well, I gave her some medication that will make her sleep dreamlessly. I'm giving you a month's supply." I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I forced myself to take a deep breath.

"She's going to be okay, right?" I almost choked on the words but I finally got them out. The doctor looked up to smile at me in…approval?

"She's going to be just fine, I think."

_**Who I am, from the start**_

_**Take me home to my heart**_

******Alright, sorry there wasn't any real Seddie moments in this chapter but next chapter there will be some! Thanks for reading!**

**Also a big thanks to these reviewers: Purplerain105, freaky156, krisiten, Mystapleza, xX-Nik-Xx, and seddiecreddie12! Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I will update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, awesome readers here's chapter 6! Please remember to review!**

**The words that are bolded/italicized are lyrics from the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday.**

**I don't own iCarly :(**

Sam POV

Today I woke after a 14 hour sleep to a clear head. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet. It definitely wasn't good that the war raged stronger than ever between Freddie's Sam and Nobody's Sam due to my return to thinking capacity. Yesterday, I had taken some of the Dr.'s meds and (to both my relief and disappointment) I slept without dreaming about him. I squeeze my eyes shut and pinch myself, anything to take the attention off my throbbing chest. A few tears escape, but I manage to stop it before it turns into a full on crying jag. I force a deep breath and refocus. Today was Monday morning, and Carly was insisting I come to school with her. I had protested until I realized that every day I was absent was just another day of gossip about me and…I bit my lip and a loose sob escaped my throat.

_Oh, you're getting better at this._ Nobody's Sam commented sarcastically.

_She wouldn't have to get better at it if she had Freddie!_ Freddie's Sam retorted.

This was how they bickered constantly, for every waking second of my day. I grabbed my backpack and followed Carly out to the car. She drove silently, stealing concerned looks at me from time to time.

"What?" I finally demanded. Wonderful, my voice still wasn't able to carry an ounce of emotion. Note the sarcasm.

"Just making sure you're okay." Carly replied. I shake my head.

"Just because your whack-ass doctor said something." I mutter, slight annoyance coloring my tone.

"You didn't exactly deny it." Carly pointed out. I bit back my sarcastic response because I already knew that Carly would scoff at any sort of denial. We got to Ridgeway and Carly parked carefully, still stealing looks at me. Together, we walk to our lockers and start to switch our textbooks. I am sure to keep my head down and not to look at anyone, praying to be ignored. That's when I heard the first whisper and felt the first curious eyes on me.

_This was going to be a long day._ I think to myself, already wanting to leave.

I struggle through the day with little confrontation, making sure to go unnoticed. I knew I wasn't acting like myself, but there was just so much of _him_ here. It was very difficult to focus on anything else besides him and the raging argument with myself going something like this:

_They're staring because they can't believe you have the nerve to love someone so much better than you._ Nobody's Sam put in icily.

_No, they're staring because they want to know what happened to you and Freddie_. Freddie's Sam contradicted.

_Oh just give it up! If he even really does love you, then he's going to leave you as soon as he realizes how pathetic you are._ Nobody's Sam retorted. My head was really starting to pound with the pressure of the fight pushing against my temples.

Not really paying attention, I turned the corner to go to my next class when I bumped into someone. I flailed my arms, starting to fall backwards; but strong hands shot out and grabbed my upper arms. I froze when the first shock of electricity shot through the person's hands as they steadied me by my arms. The shock immediately infused my body with heighted awareness and a tingling that filled the pit of my stomach with a violent swarm of butterflies. I looked to the side and saw a small crowd of people staring at me, anxiously awaiting something. Confused, I turned to look at the person who had stopped me from falling. I bent double and curled my hands over my stomach when I saw Freddie. I had been in many fights, but this blow to the stomach was worse than any hit I'd ever taken. Not surprisingly, my eyes seized the opportunity to study him for these few seconds. I noticed that the bags under his eyes had gone down slightly but he still looked exhausted. I felt worry mix with my pain as I realized he was in a similar curling position as me, except his hands reached out to grip my arms tightly. Freddie's Sam begged for control but instead Nobody's Sam was in charge, as usual. I had to get out of here, it was all too much. I jerked away from him and ran out the front doors.

_**Let me go and I will run…**_

Freddie POV

The sleep meds had allowed me to actually get a decent night's sleep. I'm sure it was healthy to sleep, but everything seemed annoyingly close and louder than usual today. It was all very disorienting. I had arrived at school this morning, greeted by stares and whispers from my fellow gossiping students. I avoided people the whole day, talking only to Carly when she came to see me at lunch. Sam was almost tangible, an ever present ache that accompanied every thought and every emotion that struck me. I had been minding my own business, turning a corner to go to my next class when it happened. A flash of blond and then something slammed into me. I held my ground easily, but the other person stumbled and started to fall backwards. I automatically grabbed their arms to steady them. My mind seemed to go blank as I felt an electric current travel through me. I was paralyzed when she turned to look at me. A flash of intense pain darkened her eyes and she splayed her arms across her stomach. I found myself desperately drinking in her appearance as I also bent double. She looked almost exactly the same as usual, her only indicators of pain were her eyes. They still shone but their light blue had turned darker, almost as if her pain was diluting their color. She stared at me for that moment, entirely too short but also entirely too long. She shook her head the tiniest bit and then broke out of my grip, dashing out of the school. Dashing away from me. I turned and slowly looked at the small crowd gathered around me. Many faces were sympathetic, but most were stunned. I fought to keep my eyes dry and, to my immense relief, succeeded. I stood there until I had got myself under control and realized that this pain, not just of losing a love, but also of losing a best friend would be constant until I got her back. My hands balled into fists and I felt my determination grow.

After school, I went over to Carly's. I hoped Sam would be there so I could demand to know what was wrong with her. My determination made me forget all of the possible consequences of seeing her again, pushing me towards her with a deadly precision. When I opened Carly's apartment door, I scanned the downstairs. My determination grew when I realized that she wasn't here. Pushing forward, I headed up to the studio to see if Carly was home. I was just about to open the door, but I stopped at the sight of blond curls. No one else was here, just blond curls. I slowly take a deep breath and walk downstairs. Calmly, I push the button that shuts down the elevator and I headed back upstairs. I jerk open the door and slam it behind me, letting her know that I'm here. She turns around quickly, her eyes widening when she sees me. Careful to avoid her eyes (they always make me lose my train of thought), I stare at her until she grows uncomfortable and drops her gaze to the floor. I take my first step towards her, determination giving me courage again. She jumped to her feet and franticly pushed at the elevator button. I realize that I'm furious at Sam as she continues to attempt escape. This girl breaks my heart and then thinks that she can run away from it all?

"I turned the elevator off." My voice was scratchy from lack of use over the past few days, but still strong. She spins on her heel and quickly sights the only other method of escape, the door behind me.

"What do you want?" Her voice was emotionless, but her tense body language betrays her as she spins to face the elevator again; she forces me to speak to her back. I take a step closer, a few feet separating us now.

"I want to talk." I think that might have been the worst thing I could say because when she spun to face me again, she looked terrified. A second later she was starting to push past me to get to the door behind me. I grabbed her arm and did my best to ignore the electric spark. She was still fighting to get away, so I quickly backed her into the wall. I grabbed her other wrist and pinned both of her arms on either side of her head, against the wall. She looked at me in shock before turning her eyes to the floor.

"I want to talk." I repeated, grimly watching as she realized that she was trapped. She slowly shook her head no. There was little distance between us and I moved closer. Her breathing hitched and she fought me for control of her arms. I flexed and stopped all chance of her escape when I slammed her hands back against the wall. She looked at me, stupefied by my display of strength. I had never shown her that I was stronger than she was.

"Tell me why." I breathed into her face, trying to ignore the overwhelming urge to lean in the remaining distance and kiss her. She blushed at my closeness, but said nothing. I moved closer, pressing myself against her lightly. She jumps and makes the mistake of looking at me. She looks at me oddly, like I'm melting her with my eyes. Suddenly, she's furious with me.

"Whatever, Benson! Obviously you can't tell when someone's doing you a favor, so here it is and just for you! I. don't. deserve. you. You should be off with a girl like Carly! The kind that always get good grades and don't get in trouble and are actually _nice_ to you! Hell, you deserve to find the one girl on the planet that can actually understand your tech talk and give an intelligent response! Go find a girl that you can bring home to your crazy mom and be proud to show her off! You deserve someone better than me!" She angrily shouted in my face. I was momentarily stunned and she took the opportunity to jerk her arms away. She ran out the door and slammed it loudly behind her.

_**I will not be silent…**_

Sam POV

My mother left two months ago. She had gotten a big job offer in Southern California and she had given me two choices: I could go with her or I could stay here. Going with her meant leaving Carly, Freddie, and Spencer. Staying here meant making sure nobody knew that my mother wasn't caring for me. I wasn't emancipated and I still had eight months to my birthday when she left. Now I only have six months left to lie.

Increasingly, I began to wonder why everyone leaves. My dad left before I even hit kindergarten. Melanie had left for boarding school when we were eleven. Everybody except Carly had left at the first snide comment I made. Now, the final straw, my own mother had left me. I know I shouldn't feel so betrayed because she did give me a choice, but at the same time she _left_ me. It hurts to have people leave you. I trusted Carly and Spencer absolutely not to leave because they had never once wavered from my side. If Carly and Spencer left, it would hurt. It would be as if I was missing something at every moment, you know, that really annoying nagging feeling. Freddie was different. I think half of me, Freddie's Sam, would slowly die if he left. Life isn't much fun when you can't stand to do anything you used to do because it reminds you too much of him. At least now, I still had the knowledge that he hadn't left me. I had left him. As crazy as it sounds, this hurt just a tiny bit less than if he had left me. I still wanted to rip my hair out and scream at how terrible this entire thing was, but I was in better shape than if he had left me.

Why did everyone have to leave?

Was I really that bad?

_Duh. Do you even listen to me? You're just lucky that Spencer and Carly are too nice to leave you. _Nobody's Sam replied. Freddie's Sam was busy, thinking of every single memory that I could not bear to see. Now, all those years as best friends with Freddie were void. All the great memories and fun times, all too painful to think of. With a cry I had been holding in for far too long, Freddie's Sam took over.

_**All this time, spent in vain**_

_**Wasted years, wasted gain.**_

Freddie POV

I stared blankly at the empty wall in front of me for a few minutes before I dared to even breathe. I wished I could understand what had just happened, but my thoughts were too jumbled to make sense of as they bounced around aimlessly in my brain. The studio door banged open violently and I shifted my gaze to see a furious Carly stalking towards me. She grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"What the hell did you do to her?" she shakes me. I look at her, confused. Carly's expression grows even more fearsome.

"What did you do, Freddie?" she whispers with a deadly undertone. It takes me a minute to think.

"I didn't do anything." I whisper back meekly. Carly glares at me, not believing me. She shakes me again.

"Then tell me why Sam collapsed on my living room floor crying! Tell me why she ran away when I tried to talk to her!" Carly demands. This finally unlocks some feeling in me.

"I came here to talk to Sam. I asked her why. She…she said…" I halt unable to continue. Carly looks at me, her anger softening to concern.

"What did she say?" she asks, her hands on my shoulders suddenly becoming comforting. I take a ragged breath before continuing.

"She told me that she…she said she wasn't good enough." I ball my hands into fists, suddenly furious with her. How could she be so stupid! Didn't she see what Carly, Spencer, all her friends saw? Didn't she see what I saw? I give a strangled yell of frustration, pushing Carly away gently.

"What did you say?" Carly asks. I turn to look at her.

"She didn't give me a chance to say anything. At least, not yet." I say in grim determination.

**Okay, I kinda cut that Freddie's POV in half but the other half will be part of next chapter!**

**Thanks to these amazing people for reviewing: xX-Nik-Xx, XcrozzybabezX, freaky156, Kpfan72491, IronishRose, KraZiiezPyrozHavemoreFun, Ashlee Seddie, and Rimacchi Kuran! Reviews are SO IMPORTANT because they keep me going and also help me figure out what you guys (and girls) like best about my story! So pretty please, with a cherry on top, REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, leaving off from Freddie's POV from last chapter! I had some trouble putting this chapter together, but I definatly think there's some great Seddie in here!**

**The bolded/italicized lyrics are from the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday.**

**If I owned iCarly, would I really be on fanfiction?**

Freddie POV (continued)

As I get ready for school the morning after I had trapped Sam, I look at myself carefully. Huge bags and bloodshot eyes are the only indicators that I couldn't sleep last night. The medication I had allowed for dreamless sleep, but it didn't help you actually fall asleep. Today, I'm filled only with a grim determination and, I won't lie, more than a little anger. I meet Carly in the hallway between our apartments a few minutes later, still deciding what I was going to say to Sam. I can tell Carly's worried as she plays with her phone. The mutual silence is uncomfortable as we walk silently down to the lobby.

"Freddie." Carly finally says. I don't look at her. She jerks me to a stop. "Just keep in mind that Sam has more than one reason to push you away." Her name sends a jolt through her system. My eyes widen in confusion and surprise.

"What do you mean?" I am only faintly conscious of the mutters of complaint as people push past us. Carly's conflicted expression is my main focus.

"My doctor has a few…theories about her." She says vaguely. I raise my eyebrows.

"Theories?" I question. Carly seems to be on the brink of telling me something, but she hesitates like it's a point of no return.

"Sam doesn't…well, she doesn't trust you." She finally decides to say, pulling at my elbow to get me moving. I don't budge.

"Sam doesn't trust me?" I'm startled by how sad and heartbroken I sound.

"It's not your fault Freddie. She's just..afraid."

"Afraid of what exactly?" I ask. Carly bites her lip.

"She really does love you Freddie. I've been watching and I honestly think that she loves you more than anything. She's scared that you're going leave her." Carly explains. My heart pumps with excitement when she talks about how Sam loves me and I feel a grin stretch across my face. My expression immediately transforms into a frown when I hear the last part.

"Why would I ever leave Sam?"

"It's not you, Freddie. Both of her parents left her now and Melanie's been gone for awhile, so she's just worried about more people leaving her. She's just trying to protect herself." Carly explains. I frown and shake my head.

"I get that she's worried, but she's still being stupid about this whole thing." I say stubbornly. Carly nods her head and pulls me towards her car again.

I wait in anticipation and worry to see Sam today. Ugh. Her name still sends a painful twang through me. I sit next to her in first period and I'm her lab partner in third period. Somehow, I'm going to find a way to talk to her today. My heart sinks when I arrive at first period, late, and she's not there. A hard lump in my throat forms when she's not in third period either. I pretend to be oblivious to the whispers and stares but I feel them on me at all times, dissecting my every movement. One girl in my history class even comes up to me to ask where Sam is. It's all I can do not to tear up or yell at her to take a long walk on a short pier. Instead, I tell her that I wish I knew.

When she misses lunch, I lose all hope. I barely notice when Carly sits next to me, placing a reassuring hand on my arm. Only it's not the hand I wish was on my arm, even if that hand sent an electric current through me. I sigh and continue to smash my sandwich to a pulp angrily. The rest of the day passes in a haze and I get home as quickly as possible. I collapse onto my bed and stare at my ceiling for a while. A sudden idea occurs to me, even though it's stupid and self-destructive. I seize my laptop and head to , impatient to do the stupid and impulsive idea. The first thing I do is avoid the viewer comments. I really don't want to hear what they were going to say about me and…her. I click on our last webcast from four days ago. I fast forward to 11:45 and hit the play button. I watch in fascination and, I'll admit, longing as Sam cuddled against me. Carly ended the web cast as me and Sam began to panic at the consequences of our dreams. I took a deep breath and looked at the viewer comments. Many of them said things like: "Finally!" or "I knew it!". One comment in particular caught my eye. It was from username wendy93. It said: "Hey guys I go to Sam and Freddie's school so here's an update. They aren't together. Nobody is sure if it was mutual or one sided. Yesterday, they did their best to avoid each other. Then they bumped into each other at a corner. It was painful to watch. They both acted like they had a huge cramp or stomach ache all of a sudden. Freddie had grabbed her arms to keep her from falling and he held on tighter then he needed to. Then they just stared at each other for a few seconds, almost like they were deciding something. Then Sam jerked away from him and left school. Freddie just stood there, holding himself together. Today, Sam didn't even come to school at all. Freddie looked so sad but determined about something. I'll update you guys on what happens tomorrow, Thursday, and Friday." I leaned back in my chair, stunned. People really noticed all of this? About us?

Getting ready for school today was hard. It seemed like hell to not know if she would be there or not. Her seat had remained empty for a second day in a row yesterday. Today, Thursday, she has to go to school. We have a huge test in chemistry that counts for half our grade. Recently, she had seemed to care more about the grades she got. I felt a wave of relief crash over me when I saw her at first period when I got there. I slid into my seat beside her, keeping my eyes on her at all times.

"Sam." I whisper. The name sends tiny shocks of pain into me but I ignore them. Sam stares straight ahead, not acknowledging my existence.

"Sam." I whisper a little louder this time. She ignores me again. Oh, so she was going to be like that? My determination pushed me and I sat there all period, trying to coax a response out of her. She said not one word, didn't even give one look and she seemed convinced that it should stay that way. I had no more success in third period and no luck at lunch. She wouldn't even talk to anyone while I was around. When I took the hint and got up to leave the lunch table, she spoke her first words to Carly as I walk away.

"Why does it hurt so much, Carly?" she seemed like a small child pleading the question but I knew exactly how she felt. I stride away, knowing that I will catch her sometime. She can't run forever.

After my last class of the day I sprint to wait outside Sam's classroom, panting by the time I get there. Luckily, she is one of the last ones out of the room. I follow her, determined to be persistent until she talked to me.

"Sam!" I call running to catch up with her. "Come on I want to talk to you!" She suddenly spins around and grabs the collar of my shirt roughly. She slams me against the lockers, furious.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she screams at me. Shocked bystanders began to form a crowd, but I barely notice this. I'm more occupied by the beautiful blond practically spitting with anger. "I thought I made the situation perfectly clear but you seem too stupid to get it!" She shakes me roughly, closing most of the distance between our faces. "We don't look at each other, we don't talk to each other and guess what? Life gets just the tiniest bit less painful!" She slams me against the locker again. "For some reason you seem to think that just because we're in love with each other means that it'll work out!" I hear gasps and cries of surprise from the crowd and her voice cracks but she manages to keep going. "Welcome to the real world!" She finally lets me go when I breathe gently into her face. She suddenly looks weary and full of pain. "Just leave me the hell alone, Freddie." She whispers softly before pushing her way through the crowd. She had called me Freddie, filling the word with all of her pain. I slowly sink to the ground, burying my face in my hands as the full weight of her pain crashed around me. Freddie.

_**All is lost, hope remains**_

Sam POV

The tiny traitors stung at my eyes as I pushed through the stupid people that were watching. One girl I didn't know whispered to a friend "And that's what a broken heart looks like." I finally saw my escape as I shoved through the last of the people. I sprinted out the door, my backpack banging against my legs. I couldn't go to Carly's because he would find me. I didn't trust myself to see him again anytime soon. Except I would have to see him tomorrow night for iCarly. I cursed under my breath and decided that I would actually go home for once. When I finally get home, I open the door and immediately head to my bedroom. The wetness on my cheeks was enough for me to know that I wasn't myself right now. I collapse onto my bed, turning my eyes to count the dots on my ceiling. It's a tedious task, but it keeps my mind occupied, which is the whole idea. I lose count a few times and start over but eventually I count 828 dots. I sigh as I turn my mind to the current problem.

I was beyond confused when it came to my relationship with…him. The one thing that I had convinced myself without a doubt as soon as I met him was that he would not get to me. We had both been little kids then but something about him made me want to push him away. I was a violent kid and I quickly became one of the most feared bullies in the entire school. Ever since I had my first kiss, with him no less, did my bullying slow down and eventually stop. Except for him. I always had something mean to say or do to him. I held him carefully at arm's length but he still managed to become one of my best friends. Despite all that effort, he still managed to make me fall in love with him. Now I wasn't sure what to do.

_I'll tell you what to do! Go see Freddie and beg for his forgiveness!_ Freddie's Sam encouraged.

_You did right today! How many times do I have to tell you that no one will ever care about you when they find out what you're really like?_ Nobody's Sam commented.

Carly's doctor had said something about me having difficulty trusting others, especially him because he "was a part of me." What the hell did that even mean? Nobody finds real love in high school. I hated myself for thinking it, but I would never really be able to have love in my life.

Even if I did decide to trust him and he was in love with me, there were still the issues with me. I'm a C student that has been to juvie multiple times. I enjoy eating massive quantities of food and I hate people. He was after Carly for so many years solely because she was the opposite of me. He did deserve someone like Carly, as I had told him in my passionate rant from Monday. He was extremely persistent and I hoped that today had been enough to show him how screwed up I really was. Maybe he would give up on me now. I hear a faint buzzing by my ear and snatch my phone from my bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam."

"Oh, hey Carly. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"At my house. I don't really feel like coming over."

"I heard you yelled at him and pushed him against the lockers."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"No."

"What about iCarly?"

"I'll come for that."

"That's good. Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"If you do want to talk you can come over or call me, okay."

"Thanks Carls."

"Night Sam. Feel better."

The call ended and I was startled that Carly's last words sounded more like an order than a suggestion. I sighed and chucked my phone at the wall, listening with satisfaction when I heard the phone crack loudly. I guess I'm good at breaking more than hearts. Falling asleep on iCarly was out of the question, so I did my best to make myself comfortable and swallowed one of the pills. Despite everything, as I drifted off to sleep I realized that the prospect of seeing him tomorrow was going to be the highlight of my day. Nobody's Sam scoffed in distaste but Freddie's Sam was extremely smug.

_I told you so._ Freddie's Sam bragged.

_It's too late after today. He's given up for sure_. Nobody's Sam snapped back.

In my last moment of consciousness before sleep, I frowned. The war between them was fiercer than ever, an ache that had started in my head but now had spread into an all out struggle between every cell in my body. I felt my first doubt in that moment. I wasn't sure who was going to win.

_**And this war's not over**_

_**There's a light, there's a sun**_

******Poor Sam :( I am thinking that there will be one more chapter of this story and then I'll start something new. Don't worry I will do my best to make next chapter EPIC! Man, do I love that word...**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review like these fantastical (I'm not sure if that's a word, but I don't really care) people: KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, IronishRose, freaky156, Kpfan72491, and XcrozzybabezX.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's the last chapter of iSleepover! This story was incredible to write and thank you for all the amazing readers and reviewers for making this so fun! **

**The bolded/italicized lyrics are from the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday.**

**As much as I wish I do, I don't own iCarly. :(**

Freddie POV

She wasn't at school today. I asked Carly about it during lunch and she told me that Sam was going to be at iCarly tonight for sure. I had winced in a mixture of pain and regret as soon as Carly had said her name. Carly had placed her hand on my arm and comforted me, but I found myself wishing for the electric touch instead. As if things weren't already bad enough, people at school were terrible today. I had been given a wide berth this whole week, but now they didn't even bother to whisper. Instead they talked, unconcerned if I was around or not.

"Where's Sam?" A boy I barely knew asked one of his friends. WHAM! The words felt like a punch to the gut.

"I heard she told him not even to look at her anymore." I heard from an impenetrable clique of girls. POW! That one had hurt.

"She loves him, but all she's ever going to do is run away." Said a kid that sat behind me in my Calculus class. DING DING DING! We have a knockout! I didn't say anything as I grabbed my stuff and left in the middle of class. I heard shouts from behind me but I walked quickly, breaking into a run as I reached the hallway. I can't take it anymore. Tonight on iCarly, I'm going to confront her. Tonight, it's going to be MY turn to talk. This last determined thought sticks with me and I ditch the rest of the day to think. I was going to make Sam see my side of things, even if she hated me for it.

Later that day:

I get my camera set up and double check everything nervously. There's thirty seconds to show and still no sign of her anywhere. She needed to be here for this to work.

"Carly, where is she?" I ask for the hundredth time. Sweat beads my forehead as I grow tenser and tenser with worry.

"She said that she would be here. She'll make it." I can't help but notice that Carly looked a little worried. I pick up my camera and shake my head.

"Ten seconds." I say nervously. The studio door bursts open loudly and Sam sprints to stand next to Carly. The bags under her eyes have gone down dramatically and she looks beautiful, as usual. She eyes the ground and waits silently, refusing to speak. I shake my head, trying to stop drooling over her so I can focus on the show.

"In five, four, three, two." I point at Carly and Sam. Sam finally looks up at the camera, careful to avoid my stare.

"Hello my fellow peeps! I'm Carly!" says an excited Carly, always the actress. You could literally reach out and feel the awkward in this room.

"And I'm Sam." Sam's voice doesn't have much emotion behind it, but they both try to continue like nothing is wrong. My chest aches at how dead she sounds, but I square my shoulders and force myself to concentrate. With any luck, she'll be mine by the end of the show.

"And this is iCarly!" they say in unison. I take a deep breath to calm myself. Sam had missed rehearsal so she had no idea what was going to happen. Carly and Sam run through the segments but something is so obviously off. Sam doesn't insult me. She doesn't look at me. But most of all, as the viewers point out in their comments, Sam looks like she's in constant pain. Not sharp pain that would end quickly. No she looked like she was in tortuously slow, almost inescapable, aching pain. Based on her facial expressions and body language she's almost…fighting something during the whole show. I wasn't sure what she was fighting but I would give just about anything to know.

"And that's all we've got for you today!" Sam forced an unconvincing smile for the camera. I grimaced but I knew I still had to carry out my plan. Even if she hated me for it. I pointed at Carly and she nodded.

"Well, actually we do have one more thing." Carly disagrees, stepping in front of a confused Sam. "Sam still has to complete her dare." Carly continues. Sam rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest. This is the most emotion that she's shown the whole show.

"Whatever, just hurry up. I want to get out of here and..." She trails off but her next words are easily detectable, hanging in the air.

_Away from him._

My heart sinks as she still refuses to make eye contact. Then suddenly Carly is there taking my camera, pushing me into the shot.

"Well, we still have some other things to take care of before the dare." I say, confidence springing forth as I remember why I have to do this. This is my only chance to win Sam over.

"Benson?" Sam warns, edging away from me. I notice that she is still careful not to meet my eyes.

"You know what, Sam?" I began, stepping closer to where she stands, frozen. She turns her eyes to the floor, but she still doesn't move. "I'm really pissed at you, Sam." I tell her. Startled, she looks up and meets my eyes for the briefest second. Burning heat flashes between us, making us both blush with its strength and intensity. The heat pulses, traveling through me and I can see the same heat lighten her eyes. I take another step closer to her, a few feet still separating us. "A week ago, I found out that you loved me back and I was so…so happy." I choke on my words and pause to gather myself. I ease closer to her, still staring. Her dark blue eyes are sad, her fair cheeks still flushed with heat. "Then you said no. You told me that we never could be together. You didn't just break my heart, Sam. You broke your own heart just as terribly…" I choke on my tears that are suddenly falling fast. "just as horribly and wastefully as you broke my heart." Sam opens her mouth to protest, tears making silent trails down her cheeks. "Don't you dare say anything! I don't want to hear the crap that you've been telling me all week. Believe me, I know what you think and that's why I'm pissed at you Sam! How could you be so, so stupid!" I'm in her face now, almost shouting. I force myself to calm down before continuing. "Can't you just realize that maybe I don't want a girl like Carly? Maybe you should actually ask me what I want before you assume." I whisper to her, allowing her to see just how much she had hurt me. She recoils but I wasn't going to have that. I close the final foot between us and take her chin gently in my hand, forcing her to look at me. Heat mingles with the sudden electricity and they burn each other up, leaving a fiercely ardent longing. "I want you because you're not like other girls. I want you." I repeat, carefully watching her response. It takes a second for it to hit and she can't decide. I stare into her eyes and can almost see the fight raging inside of her. More accurately, a deadly war that was slowly but surely tearing her apart.

"Sam, I dare you to kiss Freddie." Carly suddenly puts in. I jump and look at her in surprise. I had forgotten she was even in the room. Sam backs away from me and shakes her head.

"No way in hell, Shay. Pick another dare." Sam says shakily, still fighting herself. I approach her slowly and her hands began to shake. Her blue eyes are clouded with emotions and her whole body begins to shake violently, almost like the conflicting emotions are threatening to rip her apart. I see pain, confusion, desperation, misery, and one that gives me the confidence I need. I see a little hope shining in her eyes.

"Sam, I really don't think you have a choice. You shouldn't disappoint the viewers." I move my hands to her waist and lean down to kiss her before she can respond.

_**Taking all the shattered ones**_

_**To the place we belong**_

Sam POV

His hands move to my waist and the electricity grows to a paralyzing amount. I shake uncontrollably as the conflicting emotions grow stronger, pushing me towards a decision. I want this so bad, but it's wrong. He deserves better, but maybe I am good enough after all. I want to trust him even though some part of me forbids it. If Nobody's Sam and Freddie's Sam were bickering before, then they were currently in a fight to the death. He leans down, closing his eyes.

_It would be so natural, so perfect..._ Freddie's Sam tells me.

_He will leave you! Pain, desperation, and misery if you let him!_ Nobody's Sam spits back.

I shudder and my body is racked with an even worse wave of tremors. My breathing is odd and irregular as I try to decide. He's too close, but he's not close enough. My heart races faster than ever before as his warm lips graze mine. I gasp as the current between us fizzles and seems to explode with a potent magnitude, the shaking of my body seeming minimal in comparison.

_No!_ Nobody's Sam screams, urging me to pull away and forget this ever happened.

_Yes!_ Freddie's Sam celebrates. Their reactions are so opposite, turning volatile as they mix in me. The shudders running through my body cease for a brief second, and for an impossibly long, wonderful moment there isn't any conflict. Suddenly, my arms wrap around his neck and I'm pulling him down to kiss me fiercely. Unconsciously, I press myself as close as possible to him and continue to enjoy the pressure of his lips when suddenly he's biting my lip, his tongue begging for entry. He didn't speak but it was as if he had.

_Trust me…._

Nobody's Sam steals control and horror seeps into my veins like a deadly poison. Every single moment and every single reason why this is wrong plagues me, desperately trying to persuade me. Freddie's Sam fights back with three simple words.

Freddie's honest face, the face that's so perfect that it frightens me, rises into my vision. He speaks softly but every word is filled with the deepest sincerity. _I want you._

I gasp as Nobody's Sam is pushed away and suddenly I'm questioning anything that I have done under her influence. Freddie starts to pull away in concern but I desperately cling to him and force his lips back to mine. He is confused for a moment, but kisses me back slowly and sweetly after he comes around. I can feel the joy radiating off of him, contagiously seeping into me. Unfortunately, somebody's clearing their throat just behind me.

We reluctantly turn to look at Carly, but as I'm pulling away Freddie leans to whisper softly in my ear.

"I told you that opposites attract." He whispers and I somehow feel the truth in his words. Incredibly, we _are_ perfect for each other. I grin and step on my tip toes to reach his ear.

"I guess I'll have to trust you on that one." I whisper back. He instantly gets my meaning and hugs me tightly. My heart pounds quickly and I feel the deepest peace settle over me. This was what I needed all along. Carly clears her throat again.

"Um..hello? You want to sign off lovebirds?" she says in fake impatience, hiding a smile.

"Well he's Freddie!" I say, laughing. Freddie moves to rest his arm around my shoulders and I fight a smile at how natural it seemed.

"And she's Sam!" He motions to me, unable to keep his eyes from lingering on me instead of turning back to the camera.

"And we're going out!" I announce to the camera. Freddie looks surprised but then he grins like a kid that got the perfect Christmas present that they had wanted for the longest time.

"We are?" He asks me, his tone flirty.

"Duh!" I flick his forehead and roll my eyes, a smile already stealing across my face. "Nub."

**_And his love will conquer all..._**

**Well, thanks again to all the readers and reviewers. Make sure you review this chapter please! I'm already working on a few other ideas but it could be a couple of weeks before I post again.**

**Thanks to the amazing reviewers from last chapter: XcrozzybabezX, freaky156, and Kpfan72491.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
